


How Am I Supposed to Accept This? (Podfic)

by breakneck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Werewolf Biology, classic!werewolf Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to feel safe in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Am I Supposed to Accept This? (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Am I Supposed to Accept This?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224271) by [breakneck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck). 



> This fic is set right around episode one of season three. Scott has to deal with being an alpha, which includes being able to go full-on werewolf a la first-season Peter. Scott is nervous about Stiles seeing him that way, and how it will affect their friendship.

Soundcloud Link: https://soundcloud.com/clickety/howamisupposedtoacceptthispodfic

Link to download: https://www.mediafire.com/?97dc656a44i6nvh

If you notice broken links, let me know!

Also, if you have a fic you'd like to hear and you can get the author's permission, hit me up! These are so much fun to do! It doesn't have to be this fandom either, basically i'd read anything but real person fic or pedophilia.


End file.
